ABSTRACT The Nebraska Center for Nanomedicine (NCN), a Center of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), integrates and supports interdisciplinary, multi-project, multi-departmental research in the field of nanomedicine. The Administrative Core serves as a centralized governing source for the COBRE NCN and provides a framework for supporting the unique features of the NCN: collaborative research environment, mentoring junior investigators, access to state-of-the-art core facilities and organization of the Center activities. The Administrative Core is led by the Center Director and includes an Executive Committee, a Center Administrator, a Scientific and Professional Development Council, and a Biostatistics/Bioinformatics support group. The Executive Committee consisting of the Center Director, Core Directors, and Coordinator of Scientific and Professional Development Council, will monitor research progress and core performance, review research initiatives and coordinate activities within the Center. The Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) and External Advisory Committees (EAC) will continue to review Center activities and guide the Center. The Administrative Core will accomplish the following specific aims in Phase III: 1) Provide scientific leadership and an administrative structure that fosters communication, collaboration and synergy among NCN members; 2) Sustain core resources; and 3) Ensure operational management of the NCN. To achieve these goals, the Administrative Core will support monthly work-in-progress meetings, seminars, and annual Center review meetings, facilitate the operations of the core facilities and promote their use through a voucher program; foster research collaborations and growth of the Center by overseeing the Pilot Projects Program and mentoring programs. In addition, the Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of the Scientific and Professional Development Council, which will participate in the review and selection of pilot projects, promote success of junior investigators and guide investigators along the path to develop well-constructed collaborative grant proposals. RELEVANCE The interactions and discussions that occur within our Center facilitate generation of new ideas and new approaches. The research driven by innovators across disciplines such as material science, engineering, biology and medicine stand to impact nearly every medical specialty and unveil novel ways to improve the quality and extend the duration of life.